


Trick or Treating with baby Avengers

by Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Family Universe, Fluff, Multi, Superfamily, UA, Young avengers are all children, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag/pseuds/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU where our beloved Avengers have domestic lives after retiring from herocy. Each couple has a younger generation marvel superhero as a baby. This is a story with actual children and the hijinks, not a daddy kink or an age kink thing.<br/>Bruce and Loki have toddler Harry (Osborn), Steve and Tony have toddler Peter (Parker), Clint and Natasha have Wade (Wilson), and Jane and Thor have Gwen (Stacy). The ages range from 4-7. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Tony activated the last room's holograms, plastering the top 11 floors in the scariest haunted house decor anyone could imagine. It had taken him and Steve at least a month to program and design everything, not to mention build props and animatronic skeletons that lunged when you walked by. It would be absolutely perfect for the after party tonight.  
  
Floors 1-10 were decorated floor to ceiling in pumpkins, jovial skeletons, paper bats, candy corn, and of course, spiders. It was what Peter wanted and well, what Peter wants he gets.  
Tony had made each room a different theme, with coordinating decorations and games attached. The kids probably wouldn't make it past floor 2, but in case they did, Tony wanted to be ready.  
  
The pumpkin decorating table was on the main floor, as was the caldron of dry ice, candied apples, popcorn hands, "blood" punch, and "finger" sandwiches. Can't decorate a pumpkin on an empty tummy can ya?  


"Dadddd?" Peter called from the other room, catching Tony's attention.

"What is it buddy?"  
  
"Can you help me wif my costume?" He asked, black jumpsuit in his small hands.  
  
"Sure big guy. What did you finally decide to be?"  
  
"I'm a spider!!" The four year old squealed, tossing his hands up to the ceiling with glee.

 Steve grinned at their son, coming up behind Tony and picking up Peter.

"Oh and what a scary spider you'll be! " Steve laughed and kissed Peter’s nose.

"No daddy!” Peter frowned, “I'mmmm amazing!" He said before bursting into giggles.  
  
Tony laughed. "That you are little man," he said, kissing his son's cheek before laying a kiss on his husbands lips. 

"Tony you'll ruin the stitches!" Steve whined, adjusting his scarecrow hat.  

Tony laughed harder. “My bad baby. Did you get the candy corn?”

"A whole bucket full." Steve said and went to place another kiss on Tonys lips despite the previous warning. But Peter had other plans.  
  
"Ewww dadddd. No kisses that's icky!" He said, putting his hands on Tony's mouth.

 

  
The door to the elevator opened, and a small mob of tiny shrieking children fled out.

 

"UNCLE TONY! UNCLE STEEB! DO YOU LIKE MY CWOWN OUTFIT!?” Wade hollered and put on his scary mask. "I'm a dead cwown! HAHAHAH."

"Hey kiddo inside voice." Clint warned, nuzzling Natasha, her poor belly swollen to bursting. They were of course dressed as the fox versions of Maid Marian and Robin hood.  
  
Tony fixed his tin man hat, (because, what else would iron man be) and clutched his heart in fake fright.

"Whoa! Wade! You scared me buddy! That is one cool costume!"

  


Gwen ran to hug Peter and showed off her white hooded spider outfit. "Peter! Peter! I'm a lady spider! We gots to be maweed."  
  
Thor laughed at his daughter's forwardness and Jane handed her daughter her goggles. "Don't forget these darling.

 

"Wenn! Wade!" Peter screamed, running across the floor to give both his friends hugs.

  
"Ima dead cwown! Wook!" Wade said, yanking back on his mask.  


 

The elevator doors opened up again and Bruce and Loki stepped out. Bruce grinned wide, lifting up his cardboard face plate and winking at Tony from across the room. He and Harry had constructed a very crude version of the Iron Man suit, because Harry wanted to dress as the Avengers this year, which he wore with pride. Loki on the other hand, looked more elegant. Being the part-time thief/full-time magician that he is, managed to steal one of Steve's old suits when he wasn't looking and used magic to fit it to his body. The fabric framed his body perfectly, showing off his round ass that Bruce loved so much.  
  
Harry came bursting into the room behind them, giant green looking pillows on his hands and green face paint on his skin.

"RAWRRR! IM HULK!" He said, running towards his friends.  


"One guess what we are," Bruce smirked, waddling over to his friends in his cardboard costume.  
  
"Darling, you know I could just fix that monstrosity for you." Loki offered, raising his palm.  
  
"Nah, takes the fun out of it." Bruce said, "And it's not _that_ bad!" He argued with a chuckle.  
  
"It's pretty awful Bruce," Tony chimed in, heading over to hug his friends. "What did you use? Cardboard and sharpie?"  
  
"Now now, be nice." He warned, "Harry helped me make it and he's very proud of it."  
  
Tony and Steve both smiled.

 

"He wanted to be us huh?" Tony beamed, looking at the tiny tot running around in green paint.  
  
"You _are_ his heros," Loki said, locking hands with his lover. "He hasn't stopped talking about you guys since he saw the news. Then it was ‘Iron man" this and ‘mommy can you be Captain? Please please?’ He of course, wanted to be his daddy."

 

“Aww. That's so sweet.” Natasha said, laying on Clint's shoulder.

 

The noise in the house grew louder as excited shrieks filled the hall. Steve took that as his sign to start.

 

“Arrrrr you ready to go get candy?" He asked and the tiny mob squealed and jumped. "I can't hear you!" He laughed and the kids howled.  
  
"WE READY UNCLE STEEB!"  
  
"That's my good little monsters! Now let's get you started, follow Bruce and Loki!" He chimed and finally looked Loki up and down.

 

"You do look good!"  
  
Loki winked at the Captain. "Thinking of saving this for a bedroom scene? Wouldn't it just be masterbation?" He whispered and watched the Captain go crimson.

 

The gaggle of children had began to climb up Thor impatiently. Peter and Gwen had even crawled all the way up to his shoulders.

 

"Ahhh! Lady Jane! Save me from these terrible Titans!" He mock shouted and fell to the ground. "I have been vanquished!" He said dramatically and looked to Jane for help.  
  
"Kids, let the poor lion up, I need him to get to oz." Jane asked and put her hands on his hips.

 

Tony watched the exchange from across the room and chuckled before giving Loki a hug. "We miss you guys, you should come around more. Maybe even- move in? We've got plenty of room. And Peter loves Harry."

Thor's thunderous laughter cut in before Loki could answer and Tony laughed. “Just think about it ok?” He said before clapping his hands together.

 

“Alright kids! Come on! Candy is this way!"

 

On his way to the elevator, he greeted his other guests. "Thor, Jane. Glad you guys could make it." He beamed, giving both the adults a hug.  
  
"Damn Tash," he laughed, looking at the globe she had for a belly. "Ready to pop any day now eh? Glad you guys could make it."  
  
The kids were running circles around Tony's legs and he chuckled, motioning to the now open elevator doors. "Next 10 floors are filled with candy and games kids. Lets go!"

  


Steve stayed with their guests and gave Natasha a sympathetic smile.

 

“Little bugger was due two weeks ago." She said and her breath caught as the baby kicked. "Oh yep Momma's gonna stay here with Jarvis and Pepper, Wade sweetie. Your brother or sister is dancing a Russian jig."  
  
Wade's lip trembled but he nodded. "Ok momma. I miss you." He said and snuggled into Clint's arms, waving goodbye as the doors closed.

 

"That's my brave boy," Clint praised.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~*~ means scene change  
> Double paragraphs mean change in character speaking

 

The small band of parents and children took the elevator up, and started their door to door trick or treating on the office floor.  Tony had all the employees dress up and give out candy.  
  
Harry had snuck close to Peter, and talked up a storm. "And then, we get to go skiing on the mountains cause momma likes the cold, and there campfires and s'mores and daddy snores but you can come wif us next time!" Harry leaned over and kissed Peter's cheek. "Can you be my boyfriend too? Like mommy and daddy?"

 

Peter hugged Harry tight, "Yay! Boyfriends! Hey! If we gots married we could play all da time! Daddy! If we get married Harry can play all da time right!"  
  
Tony smiled down at his son, ruffling his short hair. "That's right buddy. He can come over any time even if you aren't married though. Just let me know and I'll call his mommy and daddy."  
  
Gwen was holding hands with Wade, giggling and forgetting about her previous "marriage" to Peter.

 

Harry proudly walked ahead, holding Peter's hand. As he turned the corner, he saw a man in a ghost rider costume with fire on his head and _screamed._ His skin turned greener than the paint and he ran to Bruce's legs, shaking and growling.  
  
Loki picked up his baby and kissed his head. "Shhhhh baby... It's alright, I'm here." Loki crooned and changed his hand to cool Harry down.  
  
"Darling, that's h-u-l-k green.”

Loki whispered to Bruce. “Should we take him back down stairs?”

 

Bruce nodded and got Tony's attention. "Tony?Um, are there any, less scary monsters on the next floor? Harry doesn't like that one so much."  
  
Tony nodded and apologized silently, walking up to the employee and politely asking them to remove their mask.  
  
A blonde, friendly looking woman was underneath with a 1000 watt smile and perfect high cheekbones.  
  
"Hey buddy," she said to Harry sweetly, holding out her bowl, "Sorry about that. See? I'm not so scary."

 

Peter saw Harry's hesitation and ran up to Bruce's leg, poking at the cardboard costume. "Uncle Bwuce? I can protect Harry. I'm amazing!" He said, holding his hands up.

 

Harry squirmed closer to Bruce, but his green was fading.  He gave the woman a small smile and held his basket out for candy.

"I see you dressed as Hulk!" She smiled, placing a large handful in his basket. "Is he your hero?"  
  
Harry nodded quickly, clinging onto Bruce, "He's my daddy!"

"Is that so?" She said in mock surprise, "Well, it's an honor to meet you Mr. Banner." She winked.

Bruce smiled back, silently thanking her for helping calm down his son.  
  
"What do you say Har? Wanna hang out with Peter?"  
  
Harry nodded quickly and Bruce patted his son's head, urging him to go with Peter.    
  
"Hawwy!!" Peter squealed, hugging his best friend close. "Don't worry! I'll protect you!" He said before kissing his cheek. "It's what boyfriends do!"

 

Tony and Loki chuckled as their children kissed. "I'm glad they get along so well." Loki purred and opened the door to the large play room. Games and bouncy castles lined the walls, and Tony bent down to talk to the tiny group.

 

"Would you guys like to play here for a bit? Us parents are going to bring you food." He asked.  
  
Wade puffed up. "I can be the daddy uncle Tony! I'm older!" He said and Harry nodded in agreement.

 

"And I got my Hulk gloves.!"

 

"Then I guess you guys are in charge!" Tony chuckled,

  
"We'll keep an eye out too," Clint whispered, nodding to Jane and Thor. "Just in case."  
  
Tony gave the group a thumbs up before motioning for Loki and Bruce to follow him.  
  
"Be good guys!" He threw over his shoulder, smirking as a chorus of "we will!" came from the bouncy house.

Tony nudged Bruce, wrapping his arm around the doctor's shoulder. "I think our kids like each other." He chuckled and Bruce beamed proudly.

 

"I think so too. But little Gwen might steal his heart. Thor and Jane have such a lovely daughter."

 

“Well who knows, maybe he'll be queer like us.”

~*~

 

Wade sat down in the bouncy castle and clapped his hands. "Hey! Do you know, the tower is haunted? I heard mommy and daddy talking about something moving in the walls yesterday. They said it was a crow, but I know it was a ghost! Do you want to go find it! We can be brave and show that we're not little babies!"

  
"A real one?" Harry clung onto Peter's arm tight.

 "Wade!" Gwen said, putting her hands on her small hips, “Don't scare them! It's not nice."  
  
"We're not scared! Right Harry?” Peter stood up strong, holding Harry's hand. “We can take on any silly ghost!"

 Harry bit his lip nervously. But, if Peter was going, he would to. "Ok." He said quietly and put on his Hulk hands. "I can get it wif deese."

Clint was watching the little ones when his phone vibrated. His eyes went wide at the text he had just gotten.

 

"Wade? Make sure everyone stays here. Your mommy is having your brother or sister right now. I have to go help her." He pailed and kissed his son. "Stay with everyone, no matter what!"  
  
  
Wade nodded. "Ok, I promise!” he said and watched his dad, uncle Thor and Jane run to help Natasha.

  
Just as they left, the lights flickered and Harry whimpered. "It knows! The ghost knows were here!"

Wade rubbed his back. "Let's go get it then, come on before dad comes back."

 

-*-

 

A worn out and frantic Clint came bolting down the stairs, looking around the kitchen quickly.  
  
"Whoa, Clint? Buddy, what's wrong?"  
  
"Tash- She- I- Baby!"  
  
Bruce's head reeled and he almost dropped the bowl he was holding. "Tony! Natasha's going into labor!"  
  
"Oh shit!" He said, turning up towards the ceiling, "Jarvis! Call Pepper!"  
  
The group of 5 found a very pained, very angry, wolf clutching her bulbous stomach.  
  
"CLINT FRANCIS BARTON! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" She screamed, almost falling over in pain.  
  
Suddenly, 7 sets of hands were under her, carrying her as quickly as they could to the hospital wing.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry baby. It'll be okay, I promise."

-*-

 

Back on floor two, the kids were just starting their adventure.

 

Peter and Gwen held each of Harry's hands helping him up so they could follow Wade.

 

"Don't worry Harry," she smiled, "We will protect you!"

 

“Yeah!" Peter agreed, kissing his best friend's cheek again, "No ghosts will wanna mess wif us!

 

Wade went into the elevator and held the door for the trio. "Jarvis? Take us to mom and dad's floor." He said and he giggled as the elevator ascended.

 

While he waited, Wade dug through his candy bag, and pulled out four pieces of chocolate. "I saw this on Harry potter! You gotta eats it then it makes you brave against ghosts!"

 

Harry accepted the chocolate and wolfed it down. "Fank you Wade." He smiled.

 

Suddenly, the elevator hitched and the lights flickered again. Harry shrieked and ran to Wade, raising his Hulk hands high. "W-Wade?"

 

"It's da ghost! We close!" He said and smiled. "Mom and dad will be so proud!

 

Just then, the elevator stopped, halfways between floors. The doors opened and shut, and opened again. "Whoaaaa. HEY GUYS LOOK!" He yelled and saw a blue-eyed, clear ball roll across the floor. Tentacles flowed past it, giving it the illusion of a long trail of hair. “IT'S DA GHOST! Come on!!”

 

Wade jumped down, and held his hands out for Harry to fall.

 

The oldest boy caught him, and Wade repeated the gesture. "Come on Pete! Gwen! Jump! I catch you."

 

Peter went first, jumping down and landing in Wade's arms. "Thanks Wade!" he said before running over to hug Harry. "We gonna beat that stinking ghost Har! Mama and dad will be so proud!"

 

Gwen jumped last, giggling when Wade and her noses bumped. "Thank you for saving me Wade." she giggled, kissing his nose. "Let's go kick some ghost butt!" She said, pulling her goggles on over her face.

 

"Let's get this bugger!" He ran first, chasing the head, and Harry scampered behind them. They chased it down the hall and into the kitchen. Suddenly he heard his mom scream from seemingly in the walls and he ran to the spot.

 

"ITS GOT MOM!" He shrieked and Harry ran up, terrified and angry, and punched _through the wall_

 

"Uh oh..." He said, turning green.

 

"Whoa!" Peter said, impressed at Harry's strength. "Hawwy! You weally are Hulk!" He giggled, running into the broken wall. "Come on! Let's save Wade's mommy!

 

Wade ran through the walls, catching sight of the head, scampering on the ceiling. "GET BACK HERE! LEAVES MOMMA ALONE!" He shrieked and threw a pop can at it. The thing turned, and opened its jaw to screech at them, and then ran towards Gwen.

 

"Peter!" Gwen shrieked, scared as the creepy ghost crept closer. "Do something!"

 

Peter stood up strong, hitting the ghost with his hand. "Oww!" He whined, sucking his fingers into his mouth. "Hawwy! I need your help! Use your big hands to crush him!

 

Wade had took hold of a tentacle and it clawed down his arm. He cried and Harry growled, hitting it over and over. The ghost was hard but he tore some of the skin off. "Peeeeeete!! Run!" He said and kicked it against a wall.

 

The babies all screamed together and ran towards the elevator, Peter climbing on Harry's shoulders so he could press the button. "Jarvis! Go down!" He cried, hugging Harry tight in fear.

 

The lights flickered once more and finally went dead.

 

Wade screamed and Harry began to cry. "Jarvis!? Daddy? Mommmmyyyyyy!" He wailed and heard Wade's mom scream again.

 

Wade ran out and saw it skitter down the hall. He jumped on it and pinned it to the ground. "Pull its legs off!" He shouted and a sobbing Harry tried.

 

"Peeteee I can't, hands hurt."

 

Gwen ran to Harry and hugged him tight, trying to sooth the crying toddler. Peter looked at his friend and then to the monster Wade had pinned down.

"Hold ons! I has idea!" He said before tearing off his gloves. He pointed to the spider looking creature and lifted his wrists, squirting thick, white webbing all over the creature's legs.

  
"Die icky monster! Die!" He yelled, continuing to add webs until the monster was defeated. Peter's poor little body fell down in exhaustion.

 

Wade picked up Peter, and held him close, and Harry trailed the broken ghost being him. It had gotten stuck to his sleeve and he couldn't let go.

 

"Peetaa?”

“Peteee wake up!"

 

Gwen and Harry cried and the four worked their way to the elevator. Now that the 'ghost' was defeated, it finally worked and Jarvis assisted them in returning to their parents floor. 

 

The door opened, and four dirty, sickly, crying kids sniffled and sobbed.

 

"Momma?" Harry hiccuped. "MOMMMAAAAAAAAAAA THERE WAS A GHOST AND I-IT-IT GOT PETER AND I WAS SO SCAREDDDDDD!”

 

"Kids?" Tony asked, turning around worriedly when he heard everyone crying.

 

"Harry? Honey what happened?" Bruce asked worriedly, seeing the green starting to creep up his son's neck.

 

"Uncle Tony! Peter!” Gwen cried, “He- he fought the monster and I think he might be hurt!” She sniffled, hugging the small black spider in her arms.

 

"Peter?!" Tony almost screamed, noticing his limp son in Gwen's arms. "Lemme see him sweetie." He said panicky, taking Peter in his arms and touching his neck looking for a pulse. He sighed heavily when he felt the small heart beat.

 

"He's okay," Tony told Steve, who looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "Bruce? He's really dehydrated. We need to get him hooked up to an IV."

 

Bruce nodded, kissing Loki's head and taking his godchild into his arms.

"Lets go."

 

-*-

 

Steve held Wade and began cleaning him off as Tony tended to Peter. "You were very brave to get the monster. But you should have told us. " Steve said and kissed his forehead.

 

"I thought it hurt momma." He blubbered and looked to Steve with hopeful eyes. "Is Peter gona be ok?" He asked worriedly.

 

Just as Steve was about to answer, Clint burst through the doors separating the hospital wing. "It's a gir- WADE! What happened!?"

 

Steve handed Clint his son back and went to analyze the "monster." It was a broken and gooey thing, but unmistakable. "It's a Hammer spybot. No wonder Jarvis was acting odd."

 

"We heard miss Natasha scream." Gwen said softly, "we were scared she was getting hurt. Harry broke the wall so we could save her. And then Peter saved us."

 

Thor and Jane came running in after Clint, seeing their little girl covered in dirt.

"Is everyone alright?"  Jane asked nervously, "Steve where's Peter?"

 

"Peter saved us and he got hurt mommy," she said sadly, sniffling into her mother's arms.

 

“He's okay.” Steve mouthed to Jane, who breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“Oh thank god.”

 

Clint held his son close, speaking to all the kids in the room. “Honey, mommy's alright. Remember when we told you she was having your baby brother or sister? Well, that's what you heard. Mommy's alright and you have a little sister." He soothed, kissing Wade's head.

 

“I-I do? And mommys ok?” Wade asked, his small hide wiping away his tears.

 

“Everyone's alright baby. Want to go in and meet her?” He asked, and Wade nodded excitedly. “Come on Gwen, Harry, you guys can come too.” He said and the rest of the clan moved into the recovery room, giving Tony, Steve, and Bruce space to help Peter.

 

-*-

 

Bruce hooked up a small IV bag with a butterfly needle next to the hospital bed Tony put Peter in.  
He lifted Peter’s sleeve up and attached the IV in his small hand.

 

"This should help, I wouldn't expect him to be out for longer than 30 minutes."

 

“Okay.” Tony sighed and kissed his son's forehead before pulling Bruce in for a tight hug. "Thank you, I don't know what I'd do without you Bruce. You've saved my life more times than I can count, and now you've saved Peter’s. I owe you big time buddy."

 

Bruce held His best friend close, rubbing his back in a soothing motion.

 

"Hey, you've saved me too you know. You don't owe me anything. You're my best friend. I'd do anything for your family. Loki would too. We love you guys like family. In fact-"

 

"What is it Brucie?" Tony asked, pulling back.

 

"Well, I was thinking of taking you up on your offer. About moving in. You guys are all Loki and I really have as family and Harry adores Peter. If the offer still stands, we'd love to stay."

 

Tony beamed. "Of course you are still welcome. We'd love to have you. Thank you Bruce, for saying yes."

 

A small rustling noise came from the bed next to them and it caused both adults attention to shift.

 

"Peter?"

"D-Daddy?" The little boy asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes with his needle free hand. "W-What happened?" He asked, looking around at the stark white walls.

 

"You used too much of your webbing again buddy. Remember what daddy said about drinking lots of water when you want to do that?"

 

"Oh yeah..." Peter said sheepishly, hiding his chin under the covers. Suddenly the events came back to him and he all but jumped out of bed.  "But I had to save Hawwy and Gwen from da monster! It was gonna eat ‘Iss Natasha!! Are day okay daddy! Did they get eaten!?" He asked, worry and fear filling his features as he started to cry.

 

"Shh shh buddy. No, everyone's alright okay? Do you want me to get them? So you can see?"

 

Peter nodded sadly, holding out a small hand for Tony to take. "Alright buddy. Jarvis? Will you ask everyone else to come in here?"

 

Steve brought Wade, Gwen, Clint, Thor and Jane to the hospital room with Peter and Tony, and they all went next door to Natasha's room.

 

The new mother was nursing a small, red headed girl, and she welcomed Wade into her arms. "Wade, this is your little sister, Mary Jane."

 

Wade kissed his mother and gently stroked her hair. "Hi baby! Mommy? Are you hurt? I thought a monster ate you." He said sadly and his mother held him close. "I'm just a little sore love, but I'm happily uneaten!" She said and pinched his cheek.

 

Harry climbed up Loki's arms and was shaking against his heart. "My brave sweet boy, it's alright, you did well to protect your friends." Loki rubbed his back and tried to massage the green away.

 

Steve held the device out for Tony's and traded Peter to snuggle in his lap, being mindful of the IV. "I'm sure it's Hammer tech Tony. I can't believe they took it down by themselves.

 

"Well if it is Hammer, it doesn't surprise me. That stuff is so cheaply made." He said, setting the web covered camera down on his desk. He'd crack into it later.

"Peter here saved his friends." Tony praised, "Didn't you buddy?"

 

"I did dada!" He said to Steve, hugging him close. "I saved them!"

 

"But...." Tony said, reminding him

 

"But I forgot to drink water." He said sadly.

 

Steve nuzzled his son, and carried him to the large chair. "How about we get candy sent up here, and we watch a Charlie Brown Halloween special hmm? We have our own mini party."  

 

Wade and Gwen nodded and curled close to their respective mom and dad.

 

Harry reached his arms out for Bruce. "Daddy I want up." He said and Loki handed him over. "Movie please uncle Steeb."

 

Peters smile returned at the mention of his favorite movie. "Can we have popcorn balls too dada!? And the big bean chairs!?"

 

Tony chuckled and kissed his son's head, helping to take the IV out of his arm. "Sure buddy anything you want."

 

Tony sent a mass text to his employees asking if they could bring up the bean bag chairs and the rest of the food. He also wished them a happy Halloween and gave them all the night off, saying that drinks and food were on him tonight.

 

15 minutes or so later, Jarvis had dropped down a massive screen and deployed the speakers. The employees came out of the elevators, treats and chairs in their arms as they helped set up the perfect theater experience.

 

Clint, Natasha, MJ and Wade all cuddled on the hospital bed while the Stark, Banner, and Odinson families snuggled into the large bean chairs next to them.

 

"Hey dada? Can we decorate pumpkins after da movie?" Peter asked, sucking his thumb into his mouth. "I'm gonna make mine look like a spider!" He giggled.

 

Steve laughed and nibbled on a popcorn ball. "Of course kiddo." He said and ruffled Peter's hair. "You draw and I'll cut it out. Then we can put them on the top of the tower!"

 

“Yay!!” Peter giggled, taking Steve's popcorn ball and munching happily between his two dads.

 

“You're a great dad you know,” Tony whispered, leaning over and kissing his lover.

 

Jane bounced her daughter on her knee, as Thor handed her a piece of twizzler. "You showed great comradely caring for your friends, and to carry Peter back with Wade was very impressive. Your mother and I have a present for you."

 

Jane pulled out a small plush hammer, with a tiny cat face and a squeaky toy inside. "Here you go sweetie, a meow meow, just like daddy." Gwen squealed and hugged it close. She loved it.

 

Loki had pulled Bruce on his lap, and was stroking his hair. Their son was nearly asleep on Bruce's stomach, and Loki conjured up a blanket to cover them. "He takes after you more and more each day." Loki smiled.

 

Bruce half smiled. "Yeah that may not be a good thing," Bruce said, playing with his son's hair. "I don't want him to be like me. I don't want him thinking he's different. Or worrying about keeping his temper down."

 

Loki continued to massage Bruce's scalp. "You have yet to have an incident in over three years Bruce. Ever since I helped you talk to your beast, he's listened. And if Harry has another side, I'll help him as well." Loki gestured to all their friends. "He will never grow up thinking he's different in a negative way. Look at all our friends and family. All unique and unusual, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you two, in green and pale skin." he said softly before shimmering blue. "Color does not define who we are."

 

Bruce snuggled closer to Loki. "Thanks baby, I forget that sometimes. Always good to be reminded." He said, smiling and pressing a kiss to his lover's lips.  
"I love you Loki, you know that right?"

 

“Of course _ástin mín._ ”

 

Tony had fallen asleep somewhere in the middle of the movie. He was snuggled up in Steve's chest with his son on his lap whose eyes were glued to the screen. He started snoring, or at least he assumed he was, seeing as he was rudely awoken by a piece of candy corn being chucked at him.

  
"Hey!" He said, looking around for the culprit.

 

"You're snoring grandpa, _some_ of us are trying to watch the movie!" Clint laughed as Natasha rolled her eyes.

 

Steve shushed him. "Let him sleep, he needs his beauty rest."  He rubbed Tony's arm to sooth him.

 

“Yeah! Wait, hey!” He laughed, curling back into Steve's shoulder to sleep.

 

Peter had fallen asleep somewhere around the middle of the movie, snuggled warmly in the arms of his father's.

 

Loki had drifted away and slept on Bruce's shoulder. At the disturbance, he roused and sleepily pulled his mate and child close. Harry was deeply in dreams, and Loki leaned down to touch his forehead, insuring they would be good ones.

 

Thor had watched eagerly all the ought the movie, and was steadily unwrapping candy after candy.

 

Jane shook her head at Thor in amazement. "I still can't believe you ate almost a pound of candy and haven't thrown up yet."

 

Gwen had left from her previous spot and sat in her mother's lap, now holding her kitty stuffy close and sleeping soundly.

 

Nat had stirred, and nursed Mary Jane again. "Clint? Can you get me some ice? Please."

 

Clint nodded and kissed Natasha's head. "I'll be right back baby." And went to go grab some ice. Clint came back in the room with the bowl of ice, smiling down at his friends with their little families.

"I'm proud of you Natasha. You did so good today. You definitely have more balls than I do." He chuckled, handing her the ice.

 

Natasha sucked on the ice, and smiled.   "Next baby, you have it." She chuckled and handed her daughter over. "Here, would you like to hold her?"

 

Steve was the last to fall asleep. He gazed around the room and smiled, looking at friends sleeping with their little families. Steve pulled Tony close and kissed his lover. "Happy Halloween loves." He whispered and stroked Peter's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> ástin mín is Norse for my love/my dear


End file.
